2019: World, Reset
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features the return of: *Hiryu Kakogawa after his last appearance in episode 28 *Tsukasa Kadoya after his last appearance in episode 38 Synopsis It's the fated battle between GrandZi-O vs Oma Zi-O, in which both sides can harness the powers of all of the previous Heisei Riders! However, Sougo is still not on the same level as Oma Zi-O, because not all of the Ridewatches have been collected yet...! The flow of time has suddenly become disrupted! Sougo returns to the year 2019 and notices that everything around him has changed! Sougo's uncle doesn't remember who he is while Geiz, Tsukuyomi and even Woz consider Sougo to be their enemy! Just then, at the center of the bronze statues, Hiryu Kakogawa rules over everything... Plot The fight of Oma Zi-O against GrandZi-O is raging on as they attack each other fiercely. GrandZi-O summons Kamen Rider Build to fight for him, as Oma Zi-O summons Kamen Rider Kuuga. The summoned riders defeat each other with their rider kicks, so Grand i-O summons Kamen Rider Drive. But, Oma Zi-O assumes the control of Drive instead, and his SpeeDrop finisher defeats GrandZi-O. As Woz arrives to help Sougo, the Demon King explains that Sougo cannot defeat him as he is yet to collect all of Heisei Riders' power. Woz realizes that the Drive Ridewatch inside GrandZi-O Ridewatch is stolen by Geiz from Oma Zi-O, so the power of GrandZi-O isn't complete yet. Oma Zi-O then proceeds to blast Sougo, but Woz saves him inside his scarf. As the Demon King praises Woz for a job well done, a history-changing wave approaches them... Sougo awakens in an unknown place. He walks around and learns that this is the year 2019, so he returned to the present. Unbeknownst to him, Tsukasa Kadoya is watching from afar, stating that this is the end of Zi-O's world. As battle wages around him, Sougo came about a statue of Hiryu Kakogawa, surrounded by Another Riders. On the placard it reads, "The Commemoration of Hiryu Kakogawa's Transformation." A panicked Sougo goes to his house, but much to his surprise, the 95 DO is transformed into a shelter for wounded civilians. As he ponders around, Junichiro Tokiwa attacks him with a daikon radish out of nowhere. Sougo eluded him and before he can ask for more information, Tsukuyomi's voice is heard from a comm device, requesting help because Another Riders are attacking a shelter. Sougo hurriedly go to help her, as Junichiro wondering who the young man is. Geiz and Tsukuyomi are fending off Another OOO and Another Kiva as Sougo arrives. After helping Tsukuyomi, Sougo transforms into Zi-O II. Geiz and Tsukuyomi recognize him as the "Great Demon King" Zi-O, thus they attack Sougo. As Sougo doesn't want to fight his friends and confused about this turn of event, he lost badly. Just then, Time Jacker Heure appears and saved Sougo with his time stopping power. Sougo escaped and Geiz angrily states that it is his dearest wish to kill Zi-O with his own hands. In a building, Heure arrives before Swartz and Ora. He said that he's done saving Sougo, as per Swartz's command to let Zi-O live. Ora explains as Sougo already got his greatest power as GrandZi-O, Swartz resorts to his desperate measure, to rise a new king candidate with powers on the level of GrandZi-O. Swartz then commands Ora to accompany the new king candidate, and she grudgingly go, muttering that they're supposedly on equal position as Time Jackers. As Sougo is moping beside a devastated pond as Woz arrive beside him. Sougo states his confusion about this turn of event, but Woz apparently know more about it. Suddenly Ora appears, she brings her new king candidate... Hiryu Kakogawa. Woz leaves Sougo's side as his future as Demon King is disappeared from his book, thus he's serving Hiryuu now. Hiryuu explains that he use his newfound power to become the new Demon King. He did it because Sougo defeated and humiliated him back then, so he swore to ruin Sougo's life. An angered Sougo transforms into GrandZi-O while Hiryuu transforms into Another Zi-O II, and they clashed. Meanwhile, Heure informs Geiz and Tsukuyomi of Zi-O's whereabout. Another Zi-O II has ability similar to GrandZi-O, in which he can summon Another Riders to his bidding. He summons Another Den-O, Another Gaim and Another Agito as GrandZi-O summons their true counterparts. The true riders defeat their Anothers, but Hiryuu demonstrates his other power: that of changing history. By changing history, he ensure that Another Den-O, Another Gaim and Another Den-O's defeat does not come to pass, and the newly revived Another Riders defeat their true counterparts. They move to attack Sougo, and he dealt with them using King Girigiri Slash... only for Another Zi-O II to change history once again. In the end, Sougo is defeated. Luckily, Tsukasa Kadoya saves him with a machine gun and then leads Sougo out from battle. As they're safe in an underground parking lot, Tsukasa asked his junior rider about his desire to be a king. Sougo answers that his desire is meaningless now as Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz are leaving his side. An annoyed Tsukasa lifts him up, asking if Sougo want to become king for his companions. It is not; Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz came around Sougo BECAUSE he want to be a king. Tsukasa drops him and said that he will help Sougo, but not before he defeat the roaming Another Riders. As Another Den-O, Another Gaim and Another Den-O chasing him, Sougo transforms into GrandZi-O once more. But now he doesn't summon true Kamen Riders to deal with them, he only summons Den-O's Den-Gasher and Gaim's Daidaimaru to defeat Another Den-O and Another Gaim respectively, then "summons" Agito's skill to defeat Another Agito. As he revels in his victory, Geiz arrives and challenge him to battle... Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Another Zi-O II: *Another Riders: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, GrandZi-O, Zi-O Ridewatch II **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***GrandZi-O, Zi-O II **Geiz ***GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Build RabbitTank Form, Drive Type Speed, Gaim Orange Arms, Den-O Sword Form, Agito Ground Form (From Agito Episode 1) *'Weapon(s) summoned in GrandZi-O:' **Flame Saber, Daidaimaru, Den-Gasher Sword Mode *'Kamen Rider(s) summoned/controlled by Oma Zi-O:' **Kuuga Mighty Form, Drive Type Speed Kuuga vs. Build.png|Build (Summoned by GrandZi-O) fighting with Kuuga (Summoned by Oma Zi-O) Drive summoned.png|Drive (Summoned by GrandZi-O) rushing at Oma Zi-O Drive under control.png|Drive under Oma Zi-O's control AR OOO Kiva summoned.png|Another Kiva and Another OOO being summoned AR Agito Gaim Den-O summoned.png|Another Agito, Another Gaim and Another Den-O being summoned Gaim Den-O summoned.png|Gaim and Den-O being summoned GZ with Flame Saber.png|GrandZi-O wielding Flame Saber GZ chargeing Dengasher and Daidaimaru.png|Prepares for finisher, GrandZi-O enhace the power of Dengasher Sword Mode and Daidaimaru Agito summoned.png|Agito (transparent) being summoned Anotherwatches *'Another Rider(s) summoned by Another Zi-O II:' **Another Agito, Another Den-O, Another Kiva, Another OOO, Another Gaim Errors *Sound effects for Drive Type Tridoron played when the summoned Drive attacked GrandZi-O, yet the summoned version of Drive was still in Type Speed as he did the attack. *Both times that GrandZi-O activated the Den-O and Gaim statues, the sound effects used for each Rider name announcement is deeper than the ones used in the previous episode. They also sound almost exactly like the Rider name announcements for their Another Rider counterparts. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 3.4% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O (glitches into Another Zi-O) **Anotherwatches: Den-O, Zi-O, Agito *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, OOO Tadajol Combo, Kodama, Zi-O II, Zi-OTrinity, Chalice, GrandZi-O, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Genm, Knight, GeizRevive, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai, Ginga, Phone *This episode features cameo appearance of Another Decade and Another Drive as statues outside Another Zi-O II's palace. Both Another Riders would appear later in episode 44. *Interestingly, among the Another Rider statues, Another Kuuga and Another Double are also present, (who are also summoned in future episodes). Whether they are the same that appeared in Heisei Generations FOREVER or are still potential ones like Decade and Drive is unknown, since Shinichiro Shirakura and episode 39 hinted that the movie is non-canon. *The opening sequence has been changed with the change of the narration and Zi-O Trinity replaced by GrandZi-O. *All of the Another Riders' years from Another Build to Another Ryuki have been changed to 2019. *It is the first episode since episode 28 to feature an Anotherwatch in the Closing Screen. **It is also the first episode to feature only Anotherwatches, as opposed to having Ridewatches as well. **Also, like episode 25, the Zi-O Ridewatch glitches into the Zi-O Anotherwatch. *The fact that Drive's powers were not properly obtained is addressed in this episode. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 2019：セカイ、リセット *Heisei 20's official episode guide for 2019：セカイ、リセット References ru:2019: Сброс мира Category:Crossovers